pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Reply No, let it stay, only as a temporary. When someone has time (and it looks it will be me), the plot will be re-written. Energy ''X'' 14:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Which plot? Maybe I can rewrite? Utkar22 14:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I guess I should've asked you instead.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:39, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Gallery There is a reason I put "previous" in the game box gallery. Because those images are meant to show that they are from the past games since the newest generation move image should already be there. This way it makes it more specific and not so general. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:52, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Why? We use game images for the infobox image, not anime. That's the reason for the game box being previous because the current is in the infobox. By saying games in general, you ate establishing that all version of the games should be there, but the most current would already be in the infobox. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yet as X has told me. We primarily use game images for infoboxes unless there is no image of the current then anime and manga is acceptable in the mean time. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:45, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Like I said I didn't say we use only game images only for the MoveImageBox but for the game version box, we would list all generation game version before the most current generation which a current generation move image will be in the move infobox page instead and in the MoveImaheBox temp we list the others before, thus the "previous" part. To show that the images are of the previous generations and shouldn't include the most current as it is already displayed on the move infobox page. If you don't understand what I'm saying than that's on you because I will continue to add the "previous" to the game versio of the MoveImageBox temp. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh okay good. I'm glad you understand. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pewter Special If I am able to find the episode, I will do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Those are the only ones available, unless you (or anyone else) wants to scan the Viz Media ones. There are some unofficial translations, but they are rare, except the newer chapters (starting from Diamond and Pearl arc). I doubt people would even want to scan Viz Media ones, since a lot of criticism is about the changes from the original version. Energy ''X'' 19:06, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename I can do that but you can do it too since you have the rights as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hy why you edit the ash noivern trivia its the second semi-pseudo the first was goodra.--Aasdsd (talk) 12:40,March 3,2016(UTC) Reply I saw, I'm just focusing on making a lot of edits right now. - PokémonGamer 10:44, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Is the Binacle in the trailer using Brick Break? - PokémonGamer 12:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I've changed the image for XY110 to a more relevant one featuring Noivern because the title mentions "サンダー'とオンバーン'" (Thunder and Onvern in Japanese). - PokémonGamer 20:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Categories It's a temporary. Once the chapters are added into regular volumes, the categories will be changed. Energy ''X'' 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Some were categorized like that. So I remove the categorized ones? Utkar22 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Some other pages were Utkar22 14:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. But can images have categories such as: Original Series Anime Images ? Utkar22 14:33, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply So, just new images from Emerald/HeartGold & SoulSilver/ORAS arcs. I can do that yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I can't really find new images of a good quality of them. I can replace some images from the same arcs.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I will see if I am able to find them. Some images are already fine on the pages though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, just making sure you knew it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) The last sentence of the biography is about the second episode it appeared.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Because it has the same name as the English title. That's the sole reason. Might be better if you had your attention towards the BW chapters. Energy ''X'' 20:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Neither. I think it is about time to do something about those character pages a bit. Once they have some basic information, then I'd return back to D&P. Until then, unless X&Y, ORAS or B2W2 chapters are released, no new chapter plots will be written. Energy ''X'' 20:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) If the last episode of IL becomes number one, the first episode of OI becomes number two and so the last one becomes number 36.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) It is okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Maybe a discussion for in the future, for now the OI episodes have to be fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, that's kinda weird in my opinion. In that episode Ash only has six badges, so yeah. Don't think that's right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Congrats I saw. Thank you very much! Misch60 (talk) 16:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Manga Pokemon Sure, I will do that if I come across an article like that. Misch60 (talk) 09:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, maybe later on. If it happens, probably best for later on. Not certain if they are still taking on. Haven't heard of any new Wikia Stars in some time. Energy ''X'' 11:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Add Could you add "Sprite" to all the berry images that don't have them please. Like this and this. And if you don't mind also adding the category "Berry sprites" to them. If it is under "Item Sprites" just remove it because I'm trying to organize the images for better navigation for specfic things. Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Type effectiveness Those 'templates' are already at the main type pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) If you think so, go ahead then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:19, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Forum Yeah yeah, I saw the forum already. I will leave a comment wheb I have time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:10, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Creation Yeah, I am planning to make them in the future.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Images Why rename the gym leader pokemon images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC) What I meant was the ones like brock, misty and other leaders pokemon images you changed. How come?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Plan You meant the Unova locations category for example right? Sure, I can help you with that, just say when you're done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:27, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, just say when you're done with the template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:29, March 17, 2016 (UTC) If you are able to, can you do the anime locations, starting from Z, so it will be less work for me to do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images If I can find the scans, I will be planning to do them. Same with the other mangas, if I am able to find the scans of them aswell.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Yeah, Pokémon Korea has textless footage of the Korean themes on their YouTube channel, and since it's an Asian dub (most Asian language dubs follow this, for example the Vietnamese and Chinese dubs, but the Hindi dubs are an example of a dub that doesn't use the Japanese version of the anime), it uses the Japanese version as the base of its own dub rather than the English dub unlike other non-Asian dubs, so Korea uses the Japanese footage with the only difference being different audio and different song and different logo shown at the beginning (none of the images are required to show the logo anyway, and I don't think that's a point in the song where lyrics/credits would be visible anyway), but the footage is the same, so it won't matter what I use because even if they're technically Korean theme images, they use the same video footage as the Japanese version anyway. That's how I was able to replace the XY&Z/Squishy's Song images with textless versions, because Pokémon Korea had them. (edit: and it looks like they also show a preview for XY094 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq5o3Rvqenw&index=1&list=PLi-MwfPpkXIJ2FmD48nX3Z1s6SOP_bHwq while Japan just gets a preview of the entire series, maybe the preview is just a rerun only thing in Japan) But they don't have all the themes up on YouTube and some of them even include lyrics (for example, Roaring All-Stars, so I won't be able to use the Korean theme for these songs) so I'll try to edit out the TV Tokyo lyrics the best I can for the other images or use other shots if it's difficult or even a shot where the text isn't showing, but yeah, I can get rid of the text. - PokémonGamer 21:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :I did respond but you probably skipped to Energy X's comment and didn't read this, I can get those images, but I didn't upload much yesterday because I was half asleep. - PokémonGamer 20:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I've gotten the text removed from most of the other themes (some of the Japanese rental DVD's had textless theme footage on them), but due to the lack of textless footage for the Japanese Black and White song, I'll have to use the dub theme and edit out the dub text (most important because readers of the page shouldn't be able to tell that it's from the dub, because some of the footage in the dub theme that I can edit the text from easily, is present in the original Japanese theme, I also used the dub theme (from back when they were all textless) to get a textless image of Together/Together2008, because some of its footage is the same as the Japanese theme. - PokémonGamer 17:32, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Application Surprised you haven't made a comment in here, yet, considering you did want that app to be launched. Energy ''X'' 21:32, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Chapter I think it should be thematic. In a sense that manga is all black and white, so let the template look like it as well. Energy ''X'' 10:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Er, I was referring to any arc, meaning the whole manga is thematic, meaning only to use white, grey and black colors in it, to leave it as it is. Energy ''X'' 10:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) What did you have in mind, first? Energy ''X'' 11:27, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply No, it is not in my domain. It is just that Staff are the only ones in charge for that. Well, it seems most new features for Oasis skin are excluded for Monobook. Either switch over to Oasis skin or use through the mobile phone. Energy ''X'' 23:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I help write Poke news blog please NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 10:18, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 10:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Rename Really sorry Ellis.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Also why do we have to keep our messages?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:44, March 19, 2016 (UTC) What I mean sorry about my self and why do we have keep archive our messages? --Kyurem147 (talk) 10:46, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh well I get it's wrong to erase others. I KNOW, but it wouldn't be illegal to erase our own.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:52, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:DPA I am kinda working on the anime and manga pages, trying to insert some plot.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Can't, don't have the episode videos at the moment. Which means someone else has to do it, instead. Energy ''X'' 11:00, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Can you get people to see the blog and also we need an Event Pokemon template so it can show the date NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 16:52, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I keep doing it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 16:59, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mystery Dungeon Sure. I believe there is already some kind of template for the wild Pokémon section.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:10, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:16, March 20, 2016 (UTC) "Abilities" Category I noticed for the "type-enhancing abilities" you removed the general "abilities" category from the page? Why? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood my question. Why is it on a page like Blaze (which is a Type-enhancing abilities) that you removed the Abilities category? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I think I know what you intended. You wanted the "Abilities" category to be the main category, having "Generation abilities" categories as subcategories of it, along with other things. By that the "Abilities" category shouldn't be on the "Abilities" page but the specific categories for the specific ability. If that was what you were getting at, only doing "type-enhancing abilities" shouldn't be the end. Abilities like Big Pecks should only have the category "Generation V Abilities" instead of both that and the general "Abilities" category. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Well okay then that makes sense. It makes things more organized and easier to navigate. I'll help you with this change when I'm editing along. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:46, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just noticed that going through with the procedure on handling abilities pages, can be said for move pages too. I don't know how people will feel about getting rid of the "Moves" category to be more specific and only have the "Generation ? moves" category. I think this should be discussed before such a change that some may be against. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Edits Yeah, I guess it would be fine if the images were placed on character pages. As for the references, let them stay, for just because someone appeared in one episode, does not mean they don't need the references - it is due to the fact they are tied to the major characters (like Miette's Meowstic being the rival's Pokémon). Energy ''X'' 19:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bios I might do those in the future. The bios I wrote for Zoey and Zoey's Glameow are mostly of what I remember from those episodes (with a little bit of help from the plot on the episode pages). If I am going to do Blue's Blastiose and Red's Charizard, I have to rewatch all of the Origins episodes to know the plot a bit again. I am trying though to get more biographies on the anime/manga pages since there are a lot tagged with .--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Applying Other than not having to been on the wiki for long enough, I have been thinking of trying to become an Admin on the wiki. Do you think it's a good idea? I'm asking you for no reason in particular, but please let me know what you think. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:09, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the info. Oh, and are you having trouble with source editor? Lord and I am, and I didn't know if you were having it too... Mario101luigi202peach404 13:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, got it. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:22, March 22, 2016 (UTC)